EXO - Challenge Show! (The Series)
by Airi Park
Summary: [EPISODE 0] [HIATUS] Show yang —katanya pengganti showtime— mengisi keseharian member EXO. Setiap harinya akan dipenuhi tantangan! "bytheway ini 'kan Challenge Show ya.." / "sajangnim, apasih tujuannya bikin acara yang kaya gini?" / "Lho? Pakde emang fudanshi? Sejak kapan?" [EXO OTP12 GS Fanfiction. dldr okay?]


**00.30 KST**

KREK!

"Aku pulang!" ucap salah satu pemuda memasuki dorm EXO

"Ah! Junmahao_-ge~_" salah seorang gadis bermata panda menyambutnya

"Lho? Yang lain kemana?" tanya pemuda bernama Joonmyun —dia yang dipanggil Junmahao_-ge_—

"Di ruang tengah, di dapur, dimana saja~"

.

.

"YA! YA! AAAAAAA TIDAK KAU KECOLONGAN! QAQ" teriak salah seorang gadis yang sedang menonton bola

Dan terdengar juga suara dengkuran halus dari seorang yang tidur disana.

"Xing, ayo bangun.. Aduh, katanya mau nemenin, malah tidur duluan -_-" gadis itu membangunkan temannya

"oh, Luhan.. Aduh aku tidak bersemangat nonton, sumpah!" kata gadis yang dipanggil 'Xing' itu

"Zhang Yixing~ Kau lupa dengan janjimu menonton bola bersamaku, ya?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik

Yixing menggerutu,

"Baik-baik, aku hanya tidak ingin kaset dramaku kau patahkan besok. -_-"

"Nah, begitu baru te—"

CTEK!

Joonmyun yang baru datang langsung mematikan TVnya.

"KENAPA KAU MATIKAN TVNYA HAH?!" pekik Luhan

Yixing hanya merespon,

"he? TVnya mati."

"Kau yang kenapa! Masa tengah malam begini nonton _League Champions_? Kita punya _schedule_ besok, _noona_!"

Dan terdengar dengkuran halus lagi.

"..Kau juga mengajaknya nonton?" tanya Joonmyun

Luhan bangkit dari sofanya, kemudian menepuk bahu Joonmyun,

"nah, sekarang tugasmu adalah _menggendongnya_, Suho-_ya_."

_WHUT?!_

"HAH?!" Suho membulatkan matanya, dan refleks menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

"apasih, kau kan hanya menggendongnya." sahut Luhan kalem

"J-JUSTRU I-ITU! BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA SAMP—"

PLOK!

"Lebay ah. Lagipula, aku ada janji dengan Hunnie~ _Ciao_!" Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

.

_Di ruangan._

_Sama samwan._

_Hanya dua orang._

Itu yang Suho pikirkan sekarang juga.

Hei! Kau ingat pesan Luhan untuk menggendongnya? -_-

HEI?!

_'oh sial, pikiran pervert ini kambuh lagi!'_ batin Suho frustasi

Luhan, ku jamin kau akan menyesal.

"oh?_ Hyung_, kenapa kau tatap _noona_ seperti itu?" tanya seorang remaja yang masuk membawa _popcorn_

_'beruntung, kau masuk disaat yang tepat, Chen._' batin Suho

"Luhan menitipkan anak ini padaku."

"oh."

Sebelum Chen keluar ruangan, Suho berkata,

"dan sebelum itu, bisa kau mengumpulkan semua di ruang utama?"

Chen mengangguk patuh.

"aku ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan." kata Suho lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah _map_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

.

.

"Hei! Cepat katakan isinya!" seru Kris sambil mengetuk-ngetukan meja

"Sabar dikit napa-_- Ini yang lain pada kemanaaa" Suho merengut kesal

Mereka sudah dibuat menunggu sepuluh menit dan yang berkumpul hanya enam orang. Oke itu tega sekali.

"YA! Kim Jongdae, bukankah kusuruh untuk mengumpulkan mereka disini?" tanya Suho dengan tatapan mengancam

"aku sangat susah mengejar mereka semua~ UHUK!" jawab Chen dengan suara parau

Xiumin mengelus-elus punggung Chen,

"Dia terlalu banyak berteriak, Suho."

Suho gelagapan,

"o-oke."

BRAK!

"yuhuuuu~ Anak-anakku, kakek pulang!"

Seketika Yixing bangun dari tidurnya dan memekik,

"Sooman-_sajangnim_!"

_'apa-apaan ini -_-'_ batin semuanya

Dan dengan setengah menit, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang utama.

Kuasa _of_ pendiri, _bro._

.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk melingkar dan Sooman duduk diantara kedua _leader_.

"Ayo cepat Suho, yang lainnya sudah hampir tertidur!" bisik Kris

"iya iya ah, kau tidak sabaran sekali ya-_-"

"hei, kalau mau bisik-bisik jangan didepan saya, ya!" kata Sooman dengan nada mengancam

"o-oke, semuanya, gue selaku _leader_ —teraniaya— mau ngejelasin schedule besok, dengerin. CHANBAEK, DIEM ATAU JATAH MAKAN BESOK GUE AMBIL!" ancam Suho

Hening.

"Bagus, jadi.. jam delapan, syuting _variety show. Wait... variety show? GREAT!_ Akhirnya setelah _Showtime_, ada l—"

"HAAAAAH? _VARIETY SHOW_?!"

Berbeda dengan respon Suho, anak-anak ini justru melongo karena terlalu tidak percaya.

"a-apa?" tanya Suho gugup

"coba buka draf acaranya!" perintah Sooman

.

**EXO – CHALLENGE SHOW! [THE SERIES]**

**Main cast : EXO member**

**Narrator : Airi Park**

**Producer : Lee Sooman & Airi Park**

**Guest : Akan berbeda di setiap episodenya :v**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Note : Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan agensi-agensi yang menaungi mereka. Dan Airi hanya meminjam mereka untuk meramaikan fanfic /coret/ show ini XD**

.

"DRAF ACARA MACAM APA INIIIIIII" teriak Kris sambil melemparkan draf acara

**"**ini saya sama Airi loh yang nyusun. Gimana?" Sooman bertanya seolah menakut-nakuti

Hanya kebetulan, atau memang mereka ini _leader_ tertindas dan teraniaya?

"_bytheway_ ini _'kan Challenge Show_ ya.." Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan

"terus gitu artinya 'kan acara yang penuh dari tantangan.." lanjut Kyungsoo

"JADI, KITA BISA MILIH TANTANGANNYA KAN?! YA KAN _SAJANGNIM_?!" tanya keenam gadis bersamaan

"tentu saja!" jawab Sooman dengan nada —kelewat— ramah

Sampai dia menyadari ada aura-aura iblis keluar dari pemuda-pemuda itu, semua ini berjalan dengan lancar tentunya.

.

.

"_sajangnim_, apasih tujuannya bikin acara yang kaya gini?" tanya Sehun selaku _maknae_ —kepo—

"lho? Tanya saja sama Produser yang lagi sibuk baca _manga_ itu!" jawab Sooman sambil menunjuk Airi yang sibuk guling-guling gegara baca komik Conan

"oke.. um.. manggilnya apaan nih?" Sehun gelagapan

"gausah sok-sokan gugup plis. Airi aja cukup, gue lebih muda dari kalian."

_'produser macam apa ini-_-'_ batin semuanya, kecuali anak perempuan dan Sooman

"Tujuan bikin acara kaya gini apa sih, Ri? Apalagi mulainya jam delapan. Gue gabisa 'olahraga pagi' kan!" gerutu Sehun

"Hun, gile lu-_- Gausah bawa 'olahraga pagi' segala!" bisik Chanyeol

"ini semua hanya dunia _fanservice_ mamen~" jawab Airi sambil melempar salah satu komiknya—udah habis dibaca, katanya sih.

"HAH?!"

"telinga gue budek juga ini-_- Aduh kalian kaya ndak tau aja, selain _fanservice_ kan fans juga ingin berkepo-kepo ria soal biasnya~"

"_sakarepmu lah_, Ri-_-"

Sooman yang daritadi diem akhirnya ngusulin sesuatu,

"gini aja! Gimana kalau dari pihak laki-laki ngasih satu tantangan, dan dari pihak perempuan satu! Setuju?"

Hening.

"KITA SEMUA SETUJU!" teriak keduabelas orang bersamaan

_'telinga gue _-_-a_'_ batin Airi ngenes

.

.

**01.30 KST**

"AAAAAAAA LAMA BANGET SIH QAQ" Airi berteriak-teriak di dorm

"sabar, resiko jadi produser mah gitu"

"itu anak-anak pada ngapain sih? Lama." lanjut Sooman

_'tadi nyuruh gue sabar. Sendirinya marah-marah. Serbasalah -_-'_

5 menit berlalu,

"membernya pada kemana ini?! Lama ah-_-" gerutu Airi

Karena emang sifatnya yang temperamental/? maka Airi memutuskan untuk membuat tantangan sendiri.

"pakde/? sini-sini" panggil Airi

"gini, gimana tantangannya psst psst psst~" bisik Airi pada pakde/? Sooman

"gini aja! Psst psst psst~ nanti kasih _fanservice _untuk _fujoshi_ juga!"

"Lho? Pakde emang _fudanshi_? Sejak kapan?" Airi mengernyit bingung

"BUKAN! SAYA INI _FUJOSHI_ OKE!"

_'karepmu-_-'_ batin Airi sambil _facepalm_

"OKE! KESEPAKATAN SUDAH DIBUAT!" sahut Airi sambil bangkit dari kursi

"hoi! Tantangannya mau dibocorin ke anak-anak?" tanya Sooman

"engga usah, biar jadi jebakan betmen nih wkwk"

_'feeling saya udah gaenak nih..'_ batin Sooman

.

.

Airi selesai mencoret-coret _note_ gratis —yang ia dapatkan seminggu lalu— dan menaruhnya di meja.

Tertera disana:

_Hello!_

_Berhubung —katanya— member EXO semuanya udah tidur, atau mungkin Luhan yang masih setia bertengger di depan layar TV itu lain lagi. Intinya saya selaku PD-nim menggantikan tugas mereka membuat tantangan hahaha /me evilsta/_

_Karena note ini ukurannya terlalu kecil, saya akan langsung ke tantangannya saja._

_—tantangannya akan terasa familiar jika kalian adalah seorang animotaku huehuehue—_

**_Untuk girls member : bekerja sehari penuh di maid cafe _****—ingat? Ini ****_genderswitch_**** :v—**

**_Untuk boys member : membuat dorama versi mereka dengan bintang tamu rahasia~_**

_Tapi.. ini kesannya terlalu menjebak boys member ya =_=_

_But whatever._

_Sekalian balas dendam kan :v _—ini pikiran girls member, bukan saya—

**_Kalian para readers-nim atau apalah itu bisa pilih salahsatu tantangan lewat message atau review, oke?_**

**_Dan hasil voting terbanyak akan digunakan di episode pertama! :D_**

**_Tambahan: readers-nim juga bisa memberikan tantangan untuk episode 2~ XD_**

_Ditunggu vote-nya! Dattebayo~_

—TBC—

Hai!

Em, sebelumnya maaf untuk masih nunggu _Kaichou vs Kaichou_ sama _Awaken_, Airi sebenarnya udah ngerjain sampe tengah-tengah loh. Tapi apadaya, biasalah fangirlingan mele /slapped/

Dan masih kurangnya support kkk~

Masih inget kan cara votenya?

Gampang kok. Kalian bisa vote lewat message atau review. Tapi hanya bisa satu kali oke? ._.

Terus kalian juga bisa ngasih tantangan untuk episode 2 —ini udah dikasihtau sebenarnya—, kalau bisa dua sekaligus yaXD jangan setengah setengah gitu(?)

Oke, _ja mata nee~ XD_


End file.
